


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by starrynightwrt



Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, University AU, chirstmas fluff, im feeling festive af rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: It was Ghani Zulham's first Christmas away from home.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Series: A Very Ghamdan Christmas Festivity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

It was Ghazul's first Christmas away from home and he still didn't know how to feel about that. There wasn't any big traditions back home, it was usually just him and his Mum having an early dinner and spending the rest of the night watching old and cheesy christmas movies. He didn't miss much, but still, it felt weird. 

Ghazul had just finished dropping Ganda off by the airport, he was going back home for both Christmas and New Year. He was hesitant about leaving his boyfriend alone at Christmas, but his little sister just wouldn't stop calling him asking when's he coming home, so he decided to take a last minute trip since he couldn’t be bothered to book a ticket in advance. _Boyfriend._ That word still hadn't quite sunk in yet with Ghazul. They had been dating for a little over a year now, but they never really put any label on it until a few weeks back when Ganda introduced Ghazul as his 'boyfriend' to a colleague they met while having dinner in town. Ghazul was caught off guard at the moment, but he just couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ganda calling him his boyfriend now. 

Ghazul sat himself down on his chair, a box of Chinese takeout sitting on the desk before him; his dinner for tonight. He was actually thinking about buying something more festive for the night but he had been craving for a chicken chow-mein for a few days now. At the very least, he grabbed a box of carton eggnog from the grocers downstairs and mixed it with a bourbon he had left from the Halloween party back in October to get into the holiday spirit. It was a weird combination; chow-mein and spiked eggnog, but it was enough for Ghazul. 

Ghazul opened his laptop, turning the screen on, and switching to a new window of browser immediately; ignoring the multiple windows of revision papers and journals on the screen, the deadlines could wait for tonight. He searched up 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' on the browser. Ghazul and his Mum usually started the night with either 'Love, Actually' or 'While You Were Sleeping' but he was just not in a quite romance-y mood right now. 

10 minutes into the movie Ghazul decided to pause it. He was just not feeling the festivity of Christmas whatsoever. Which was weird considering Christmas was his favourite holiday. He contemplated whether or not he should call his Mum, but he decided not to since by doing so would only make his Mum worry. His fingers than tapped on the Ganda’s contact information on his phone, he glanced slightly on the clock in the corner of the screen, Ganda had already taken off. 

Just before he could resume the movie back on, there was a knock on the door, followed by a soft sound of what Ghazul could recognize as the intro to ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. _Carol singers,_ Ghazul thought, beaming at the thought. Ghazul set down his chopsticks, grabbed a few loose change from the wall mounted shelf for his pocket, and bringing along his glass of eggnog before answering the door.

Ghazul couldn’t be more surprised to find his boyfriend on the doorstep holding what appeared to be a boombox in his hand, a wide ear-to-ear smile smeared across his face while waiting for the music. 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on your troubles will be miles away_

Ghazul leaned in by the doorpost, his hand nursing the mug filled eggnog. His lips curved into a sweet smile, still couldn’t believe his boyfriend was caroling before his eyes.

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas.._

The music from the boombox faded away. And before Ganda could say another word, Ghazul was already cutting distance between them, wrapping one hand on Ganda’s waist and leaning for a soft kiss on his lips. Ganda grinned, feeling rather proud of himself for earning that kiss.

“What happened?” Ghazul asked.

Ganda sheepishly grinned, “I missed my flight.”

“Well,” Ghazul leaned in for another kiss, beaming brighter at the obvious lie, “thank you for missing your flight.”

* * *

It was Ghazul's first Christmas away from home, and even though he missed his Mum and their little traditions, this christmas was not bad at all -- as a matter of fact, this Christmas could very well be one of Ghazul’s favorite Christmas. I mean, tucked in a bed with his boyfriend while enjoying boxes of chinese takeouts and a carton eggnog was not bad at all. They spent the night finishing ‘The Nightmare before Christmas’ before moving to ‘Love, Actually’ and closing it with the first ‘Home Alone’ installment before going to bed. Listening to Ganda laughing his ass off to Kevin McAllister’s clever pranks was probably Ghazul’s favorite part of the night. 

The next morning Ghazul wake up to Ganda planting a soft kiss on top of his head, followed by a soft whisper;

**_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Ghani Zulham.”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> expect more Christmas fluff coming..


End file.
